


Kidnapping Brings Us Closer :D

by Dark_Strange_Son_3145



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Kidnapping, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Strange_Son_3145/pseuds/Dark_Strange_Son_3145
Summary: The first day of Spring was always nice. There was still a bit of snow from Winter, yet the flowers still bloomed and the trees still blossomed. It seemed like the perfect day to go to the park, or maybe for a walk, but the arcade seemed like a better option. Edd, Matt, and Tom thought they would be able to leave the arcade, stop by the liquor store, and go home without any interruptions. Unfortunately, the Teal Army had other plans.
Relationships: TBD - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Kidnapping Brings Us Closer :D

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just some random bullcrap that flew inside my brain, so hope you enjoy!

Today was a nice day, the first day of spring. Kids were playing outside, the sun was grazing every inch of London with its warmth, and Matt and Tom were talking about going to ASDF Land today.

“But isn’t it infested with a bunch of undead zombies?” Matt asked, remembering their last visit to the theme park. “How would we even get in there?”

“I don’t know, I just thought it’d be nice to get out of the house,” Tom shrugged. “You know, take a breather after what happened with… er, a-after the incident…”

“Or maybe we could just go for a walk?” Edd suggested. “We could also go to the arcade since there aren’t any zombies there.”

“Yay! Arcade!” Matt cheered.

“Well, looks like we already got two votes for the arcade. I’ll go get my flask and wallet.” Tom stood up and went out of Edd’s apartment and into his own. After everyone was ready, they got in the car and drove to the arcade. After a mysterious fire burnt the large building down, all the teenagers had bullied the adults until they rebuilt it. That’s also why kids stop having school on Fridays. 

The trio played games all day, both the new and old ones. They had so much fun-mainly because they were annoying Tom most of the time that they didn’t realize that it was already nighttime. They gathered up all their tickets and brought them to the cashier with a big smile, only for it to fall when they only got a small alpaca plushie. Though, Matt did like it, so they left with that and went into the car.

“Hey, Edd?” Tom questioned, to which Edd replied with a “Yeah, Tom?” “Can we stop at the liquor store? I’m running low on Smirnoff,” Edd let out an annoyed, audible sigh, keeping his eyes on the road as he did so. “Fine! But hurry up!” They soon stopped at the liquor store and Tom quickly got out. “I will, thanks.”

He went into the liquor store and quickly walked over to the coolers in the back. He opened the door and grabbed three bottles of Smirnoff before going up to the cashier. The cashier was a nice young woman who had a bright smile plastered on her face. “Oh~ Looks like there’s gonna be a party tonight!” She laughed a bit as she scanned the three bottles and put them into two bags. “Nope, I’m the only one that drinks this stuff in the entire apartment complex,” Tom stated tiredly, making the girl’s smile falter. “Oh… S-Sorry…” She quickly put the bag on a separate counter. “That will be 43.41 pounds,” Tom gave her the correct amount, took his bag, and left, hearing the lady say “Have a good night!” before the door finally closed.

He went over to the car and placed his hand on the car door before he saw that no one was inside. Maybe it was the wrong car? But there he saw, still in the ignition, Edd’s key chain that had was too many cats and cola merchandise on it. He looked around only to see no sign of the two brits. They couldn’t have gone into any of the stores, they hate everything that was around here. And Edd wouldn’t even dare to walk anywhere, cause then he would have to take Matt and then the narcissist would whine the whole time they walked. Not to mention that it was nighttime and Edd has been a bit more on edge after what happened. So where were they? Then he heard something behind him. He began to turn his head around, only to stop when a piece of cloth was placed over his mouth. He tried to get out of it, but he got tired and eventually passed out…

_He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t see either. God... and his arm was in so much pain. Where was he again? He was definitely under something, but what? “SO LONG, OLD FRIENDS!” That voice. He knew that voice. Friend… No, he wasn’t friends with that voice. He wasn’t friends with him. He…_ **_He wasn’t his friend…_ **

“-OM! TOM! Wake up!!” Edd frantically shook his friend, hoping that he was still alive. The eyeless man squinted a bit before finally looking up at him. “E-Edd..?” Tom asked before he was pulled into a tight hug. One that he could barely breathe in. “Oh, thank goodness! I thought they killed you!” Edd breathed as Matt patted Tom on the back. “E-Edd… can’t... breathe…” Tom gasped as Edd finally let go of him, mumbling out a small sorry as he did so. “Anyway, where the hell are we?” Tom asked. “Well, apparently were the prisoners of the Red Leader!” Matt answered, but Edd corrected him. “No, we’re prisoners that will help these other people get the Red Leader.”

“Who the hell is the Red Leader? And why do they need us?!” Tom questioned. “Because you three are good friends of the Red Leader and he cares about you very much,” A new voice answered. They all looked over at the large, metal door to see a set of eyes staring at them. “So when we send him the video of all of you in our custody, claiming that we want a truce, he’ll be running over here just to save your sorry asses.” So they were now apart of some war? That’s great. “Listen, we’ve never met or even heard of this “Red Leader” or of any other truces or wars that might be going on, so please just let us go…” Edd pleaded, only for the mysterious person to laugh at him. “You have met him, you just didn’t know.” With that, they left, leaving the three confused.

After a little while, they heard the same voice again. “I’m going to grab Red now, so make sure those prisoners are still in there or I’ll rip out your organs and make you eat them.” That’s very… vivid... “Y-Yes, General…” There were some footsteps before everything went quiet again. “Ugh… Being a prisoner is so boring!!” Matt whined. “Yeah… Oh! I have an idea!” Edd got up and went over to the door, looking over at the soldier that was sitting next to their cell. “Hey, you!” This seemed to get his attention. “Can I have some Cola?” The soldier’s brows furrowed in confusion.

“W-What..?” He asked, looking at the brunette. “You know, Coca-Cola? The BEST soda to ever be made?” “I-I know what Cola is, I’m just confused as to why you’re asking for it. I mean, you do realize that you’re prisoners, right?” He questioned, turning a bit to face him. That’s when he got a good look at his nametag. “Oh! Your name’s… Scotch?” Edd asked with a kind smile. “Wha-!” He quickly covered his nametag and glared at him. “T-That’s none of y-your business!” “Yesh, sorry… Anyway, back to the Cola-” “Ugh… I’m not giving you Cola! You’re prisoners for Heaven’s sake!” Scotch groaned in annoyance. “... What about some tea-”

“DEAR GOD! FINE!! You can have some damn Cola! Ugh!!” He quickly got up and went over to a black mini fridge and pulled out a can of Cola. He threw it in through the small door that was in the cell door. “Now just shut up and leave me alone!” He growled before sitting back down. Edd grabbed the can and sat down happily with it, opening it and taking a sip. “Hm, that was easier than I thought,” He hummed a bit as he took another sip of the sweet beverage. “So you’ve done that before?” Matt asked. “Sort of, I used to annoy my parents while I was grounded to the point where they just stuck a mini-fridge that was filled with Cola in my room.” 

“And did you ever think that they could just kill you if you got too annoying since we’re in a DAMN PRISON??” Tom questioned. Edd froze at this before rubbing the back of his neck with a nervous smile. “N-Not really…” He laughed a bit before taking another sip of his cola, this time seemed more awkward than before. “Well, maybe you should start thinking about stuff like that,” Tom huffed before taking his flask out of his pocket. “Aww… Everyone here has a drink except me…” Matt sighed. Edd wore a thoughtful look before looking back at the cell door. “Edd, don’t you dare-” “Hey, Scotch?” Edd asked as he got back up and looked over at the soldier. “Do you have any caffeine and alcohol-free beverages that my friend can drink?”

“I thought I told you to shut up and leave me alone?” Scotch growled. “And I will when my friend has a drink,” Edd’s smile grew more as the man groaned and walked over to the mini-fridge once again. He pulled out a small bottle of apple juice and threw it in the cell. “There, now leave me alone,” Edd, happy with this outcome, grabbed the bottle and handed it to Matt. “There, now we all have something to drink!” Matt let out a small “Yay!” Before opening the bottle and taking a sip. Then, Tom got up and went over to a bed that had been in the cell with them. Now that they looked around, there were four beds or two bunk beds. Matt tried to grab the top one on the left side of the room, but Tom beat him to it. Edd let Matt have the top one on the right side while he just sat on the bottom left one. They weren’t very comfy, but they were still enough to sleep on.

“So… do you guys think we’re ever gonna get out of here?” Tom asked. Both he and Matt looked over in Edd’s direction, knowing he was the one who always looked on the bright side. “I… I don’t know…” Edd answered truthfully. “I mean, it’s like you said, we’re in a prison. Only really strong or really smart people can probably get out of here. And, let’s face, we’re neither of those things,” They all laughed a bit before he continued. “And there’s a good chance, at least from what I’ve heard, that we’re on a military base. So that would be even harder to break out of.” “Unless we have a tank!” Matt added. “Haha, yeah… but all we have is a flask, a cola can, and a plastic bottle…” “And Tom,” “Yeah, and Tom.”

“Wait, why me?” Tom perked up at the sound of his name. “Well, we could use you to break open the door… but that probably won’t work since there’s a soldier outside,” Edd answered with a mischievous grin. “Even if there wasn’t a soldier out there, I wouldn’t let you guys use me as a battering ram!” Tom shouted. “Why not? Then we might be able to get out if it does work!” Edd smiled. “Still no!” “I think we can just settle it as a maybe- “Or we can just settle it as a no!”

They continued to argue about this until they heard a door open. “Stop squirming, you dick head!” The same voice from earlier growled. There was another muffled voice that sounded familiar, but they just couldn’t figure out where they heard it from. “Scotch, open the cell!” The cell door finally opened and someone was thrown in before it was closed once again. They ripped something off their mouth and pounced at the door, not seeming to notice the three. “Teal, you son of a bitch! Just wait till I get out of here!” Their Norwegian accent was all they needed to know who it was. “I’ll rip out that smart ass tongue of yours before pulling out each of your teeth one by-” “Tord?” The person froze as they slowly looked over at them with fearful shock. The right side of his face was burnt while his right hand was robotic. He looked kind of scary. “You guys… are still here…?” Tord questioned. “Oh yes, about that whole thing where we let your friends go… Yeah, that’s not going to happen, Red!” They laughed. 

“ “Red Leader”??” Edd growled. “Listen, I’m sorry that you guys were dragged into this-” “Is that it? Is that ALL you’re sorry for?!” Edd questioned as he got up from his bed and went over to Tord. “Edd, wait-” Matt tried to say, afraid that Tord might try to hurt him. “What about the house? What about Matt? What about Tom? What about EVERYTHING that was burnt? What about Jon, and Eduardo, and Mark? And what about everything before that? All the adventures we went on? Was that all just so you could get that STUPID ROBOT??” Tears pricked the corners of Tord’s good eye while they were already streaming down Edd’s face. “All those laughs we shared before, did they mean nothing..?” Edd now looked more sad than angry. “And to think I was actually worried that you might have died…” He whispered as he looked away, unable to look the Norski straight in the eyes.

“Edd, I…” Tord tried to say something, WANTED to say something. Anything, but he didn’t know what he could say. Would anything he say even matter? It wouldn’t fix any of his mistakes. Tord looked down and his eyes caught the sight of his robotic arm. He lifted it and popped open a small compartment inside that dropped an odd tool into his left hand. He let out a sigh before sitting in the farthest corner and tinkering with the metal arm. He looked focused but tired. “... What are you doing?” Edd asked after wiping the tears from his face. “I am trying to find something to do before they either torture me for information or kill me. If they do kill me, I suggest that you find some way to cut up my body and throw it out of the cell. Knowing them, they won’t care if it rots in here with you three.” Tord deadpanned, not removing his eyes from his arm as he spoke. 

“So that’s it? You’re just going to sit there and say nothing?” Matt asked. Tom hasn’t said anything. “Yes. There’s no point in trying to escape if there aren’t any weapons in here.” He answered. He stopped messing with his arm as he looked over at Tom. “I assume you have a question for me as well?” Tom mimicked his emotionless look, only adding a small glare with his. “What’s the Red leader?” Tord flinched at the question. He looked over to his left and lowered his tool and arm. “It’s… I-It’s nothing…” He stuttered before going back to messing with his arm. “You’re lying,” Tom growled. Tord seemed to tense up at this. “What. Is. The Red. Leader.” 

They were all staring at him. He couldn’t see it but he could FEEL it. It was three pairs of eyes drilling into his head, two if you counted the fact that Tom didn’t have any eyes. His left hand began to shake as it hovered over his robotic one. He needed to find a way out of this place. He needed to escape their judgment. 

_“You failed your mission, AND you left survivors!” The broad man yelled as soon as Tord woke up in the Medbay. His mission to terminate the distractions and retrieve the product. The one failure that would scar him for the rest of eternity. “Well it’s kind of hard to kill someone who has monster DNA in him…” Tord grumbled as he struggled to sit up. He fiddled with his black weapon that he hid under his covers. He’s been wanting to do this for so long but he’s never had the right moment. His superior that he’s been forced to listen to ever since he joined the army. Ever since he became leader. “You nearly died because of a flimsy harpoon hitting your robot, so your design was terrible. Your entire right side is burnt to a crisp and your arm will need to be amputated, so you didn’t have anything protecting you on the inside either. Overall, you were simply_ **_stupid_ ** _and_ **_weak.”_ ** _Ah, today was just filled with surprises… BANG!_

“The… The R-Red Leader is the leader of the Red Army, who also protected many countries, and has conjured just as much. The Red Leader’s duty is to rule over the world, creating peace and equality. As well as to defeat the Teal and Black Army after creating a truce with the Yellow Army. The Black Army’s goal is unknown while the Teal hopes to conjure the world and have every human bowing at their feet, even though their army is small-” A small, irritated groan could be heard from outside the door before he continued. “The Yellow Army once had the goal of defeating the Red Army, but now they hope to destroy the Teal Army and leave no survivors.” 

After a beat of silence, Tom decided to ask another question. “Then why was there a wanted poster of you for 1,500,000 pounds? If the Red Army wants to just create “peace and equality” then why is their _Leader_ on a wanted poster?” Tom snarled. “Wait, Tord’s the Red Leader?” Matt questioned. “Matt, I thought we already knew this-” Tom tried to say but was interrupted by Edd. “So you’re telling me that you’re the leader of an army that hopes to both take over the world as well as bring peace to it?” Edd questioned with his eyes facing downwards, so it was hard to see them. Tord didn’t like this since he couldn’t see what emotion his old friend was portraying. “Y-Yes…” He managed to spit out. Edd’s lip quivered and he clenched his fists. He finally looked up and he was making one of those weird “This food is so good…” anime faces. “We could’ve gotten all Cola and cat food for free this whole time….” He sounded defeated, though that sentence just confused Tord. 

“Just think about it! If you tell the people at the grocery store to just give it to us for free, they’ll listen to you! Then I’ll have all the cola I desire and Ringo will feast like a queen!” Edd explained though it didn’t help clear Tord’s confusion. “What about me? I want to feast like a queen!” Matt popped in. “And maybe we can get Tom that weird drink that he likes so we don’t have to stop at the store again!” “I doubt the commie would even think about doing that,” Tom huffed even though he did enjoy the thought of having all the Smirnoff he wanted. “Right?” He looked over to see Tord now in a thoughtful pose. “I mean, it would work…” “OH, FOR CHRIST’S SAKE!”

“Hey! Shut up in there!” A guard yelled from outside their door. Though wasn’t everything outside their door? “Maybe we should hit the hay…” Edd sighed as he went over to his bed. “But there’s no hay to hit in here?” Matt said in a questioning tone. Tord let out out a small, quiet laugh while Tom just grumbled out; “It’s an idiom, now go to sleep.” They all turned on their sides while Tord just stayed in his corner. He continued to mess around with his arm, though he made sure to be quieter this time.


End file.
